


I'm Saying Yes Now

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), M/M, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Ethan just wants to celebrate his birthday with someone. That someone turned him down so he's sitting in a bar with his brother bored while Aiden's having fun. That is until that someone shows up to make it up to Ethan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
>  
> 
> AN: This idea has been swarming in my head for two weeks now. Have give credit to TV Time for encouraging me to write it out. I tried to find one like it but haven't been able to. Please no flames for the idea. Takes place about year or so before the pack goes to Beacon Hills. 
> 
>  
> 
> AN2: After who Deucalion was before he was blind and became again after he got his sight back is where I was coming from when writing this. The way he helped Scott in season 5 and 6 was great. I hated that he died in the series finale since he had said he wasn't worried about losing his sight again, it was his soul he didn't want to lose. Also thought Deucalion was good looking in season 3a premiere when was getting on elevator which is when thought of idea.

Ethan was sitting on one of the stools at the bar that Aiden had dragged him to. They were seventeen and Aiden wanted to celebrate. Deucalion had told them to have fun, but don't get into too much trouble. It had been an okay year so far, even though he wasn't that happy about some things. He was just glad he wasn't stuck in some room barricade in with mountain ash. It was how he had celebrated his birthdays since he had been eleven before joining the alphas.

 

Aiden was dancing with some woman that looked about in her early thirties or late twenties. As long as his brother wasn't getting into trouble he was going to relax. The bar they were in so far didn't have anyone that was appealing to him. He'd known since he was twelve that he was gay. He had refused to hide it even though it might have saved him some grief in their last pack. He had Aiden to help him if he'd gotten into any problems.

 

The day that they had taken out their pack had felt wonderful. They had been monsters, torturing them every chance they had. He had always fought back so they had never taken what he knew the alpha had really wanted. He wouldn't be a warm body for the bastard and it had infuriated him. He had fought the order to lie there and take it. It had pissed him off every damn time and he'd tried fighting, but would always get beat down.

 

The idea of fucking him had left their alpha then, replaced with torturing him in other ways. The worst had been the time he had been buried alive. He'd come so close to death that night that he sometimes woke up thinking he was back there. Even though it had been three years and the sick freak was now dead. Some fears didn't die even when the one causing them did.

 

Ethan closed his eyes willing them not to shift at the anger he was feeling. He was still trying to control the hatred that he felt. He thought about the family that he had once, before they'd been murdered. It was probably stupid to think of them, but there were so many happy moments. Those memories kept him from losing it at times that the nightmares got the best of him at night.

 

Half the time he ended up in Aiden's bed because of them. Sometimes he just got up and watched TV or played online video games. The rest of the times he just went for runs and he ran until his lungs were burning from the pain. Once he had ran so far that it had taken him an hour to get back. There were also the nights he'd go to another's bed. He'd let the fear and anger be fucked from him. He was the one fucking some nights though needing that instead. The nights he needed so badly to have control.

 

He longed for the days that he was the ten year old celebrating his birthday with his family. Just being free in the back yard playing hide and seek with Aiden and their parents. His dad throwing the football to Aiden and him, while their mom made dinner. Going to the movies and some how pulling off that they weren't actual old enough to see the scary movie. Afterwards crawling into their parents' bed because they were scared, but claimed they just needed check on them. Aiden and he had even been in the boy scouts, something now he laughed at the idea. It had been wonderful though and having that made him long to have his own family. He just didn't think it would happen in this lifetime.

 

~ED DE~

 

"You want something to drink?" Aiden asked coming up to the table putting two drinks down and two orders of fries. He knew they were his brother's favorite, he liked cheese and chili on them his self.

 

Ethan looked up not sure how long he had been lost in his memories if Aiden was here now. "Sure. What happened to the woman? Thought you'd take her to the bathroom or back room by now." he said taking the drink first washing the blood from his mouth. He had bitten down so hard on his inner jaw he'd drawn blood.

 

"Her fucking boyfriend showed up. I could have taken him easily, he's human," Aiden said glaring back at the couple on the dance floor. His eyes already shifted, but they changed back before anyone saw. "OW," Aiden about shouted when Ethan kicked him hard. "I said could have. You would have kicked my ass if I did it. Not to mention we promised to behave." he really hated following orders. He tried to fight them like Ethan did, but he still hadn't pulled it off.

 

"We have freedom to do what we want and go where we want to. Do you really want to fuck that up by picking a fight with a human just to get laid?" Ethan asked glaring at his twin. "So far they have been great to us. Not saying I agree with a lot of things we have to do, but we aren't locked in damn separate rooms with mountain ash. So behave, little brother," he finished holding Aiden's gaze until his brother looked down.

 

"Fine, whatever," Aiden said in a low voice, but he knew Ethan heard him. "Seen any guys that float your boat?" he asked changing the subject. He didn't want to make his brother unhappy tonight. It was his birthday, three hours it would be his own. "We could go to that gay club you mentioned was one town over," he offered.

 

"I'm not in the mood to find some stranger and fuck them tonight. I already had someone in mind. Got no chance in hell for that ever happening tonight," Ethan said taking some of the fries. He hadn't wanted to really go out tonight, but Aiden had and he couldn't let his brother go alone. It was their birthday after all and they spent them together. He'd been shot down cold by the one he'd really wanted. It sucked too because he hadn't to ask since the first time.

 

"Come on tell me who you want. I'll talk them into it, I've done it before." Aiden was looking around, but he didn't see anyone that even looked his brother's type. "You've seemed down all night even though you came here with me. We don't hide anything from each other," he knew exactly where Ethan went at night some times.

 

It wasn't hard to figure it out, plus he was a werewolf. He could hear and smell what was going on, but they never talked about it. Ethan wasn't hurt when he came back and his brother went there of his own free will. He wasn't forced into it so Aiden left it alone. If Ethan wasn't complaining he wasn't going to get involved.

 

"It's nobody in here and you know that. Go find some woman and get laid," Ethan knew that his brother knew.

 

He just didn't want to talk about it since there wasn't really anything to say. It wasn't like he went there every night. Yet, he went there more often these days than he had six months ago, a year ago. They had never said they were even together. He'd like to think maybe he had a chance. A year tonight, it was why being rejected had hurt so much. He should have just said fuck it and found someone.

 

He just had hoped he meant something even if the words were never said. He had wanted it to be more than a quick fuck. He tried not to let his emotions get involved. It had been the rules when it started, never get emotional attached. It was too late for that because he did care. It wasn't love, but it was the closest thing he knew to that kind.

 

"Don't forget a damn condom either," Ethan added after a minute. He had to stop feeling so down. It wasn't something he wanted to feel on his birthday.

 

"We can't get or give anything bro," Aiden grinned downing the rest of his drink. He was watching someone, but he wasn't sure if he was going over yet.

 

"You are the straight one remember, suit up or you aren't fucking. I don't need you getting somebody pregnant." Ethan knew Aiden's mind had already lost the blood if he was forgetting that part. He reached into his pocket before putting two on the table. "Go before I get tired of waiting."

 

"Thanks," Aiden smiled pocketing the condoms before going to the bar where the blonde was standing. He wasn't going to pass up a chance to have sex.

 

~ED DE~

 

Ethan pulled his phone out bringing up one of the games he had on it. He didn't want to get bored and he knew that Aiden was going to be a while. He was about to start it when he got text from Ennis. He had become like an older brother because he was nothing like Kali was or even when Deucalion got pissed off.

 

Ennis was the only one that had actually said happy birthday to him. He'd even given them a cup cake ignoring Kali complaining about it being lame. They were seventeen year olds they didn't need something that was for a baby. It had been after that when Aiden asked if they could do what they wanted tonight. Deucalion hadn't objected, he'd just said do whatever and left.

 

He sent a text back to what bar they were at. He didn't know if Ennis would actually show up since they were lame as Kali said. He knew that Ennis and Kali were together, but he wondered how at times. They were the complete opposite of each other; then again, Ennis made Kali seem human at times.

 

"Hi, you seem lonely by yourself. You wouldn't be up for a dance would you?" Some guy asked that had walked up to the table. Ethan looked up not sure what to think. "Your brother said you'd say no, but I had to ask."

 

"Um," Ethan was trying to think if he wanted to or not. He was about to say yes when he picked up a scent. It was familiar, but it wasn't Aiden's. He knew exactly whose it was though, but when he looked passed the guy he didn't see anyone.

 

"Turn him down," a voice that only Ethan and any other werewolf in the place could hear said. He knew it was an order, but he didn't mind.

 

"I'm sorry, you're cute, but my brother was right," Ethan said, "I'm not in the mood to dance tonight," he gave the guy a smile before moving off the stool. He wasn't sure where the owner of the voice was at, but he was trying to pin point him.

 

"You find me you get what you really wanted," the voice said knowing that Ethan was looking for him.

 

Ethan took his phone out sending Aiden a text he'd be back in a few. He knew the voice was echoing, but he honed in his scenes finding the actual location. He walked to one of the side exits that led to the back alley. It was the door that Aiden had broken the lock on so they could get in. They hadn't wanted to go through the ID check at the door.

 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

"You're getting better at tracking, Ethan. It only took you a minute to know I wasn't in the place." The owner of the voice said as the door closed behind Ethan.

 

"Wasn't hard, just blocked everything else out. Making sure we're not screwing up?" Ethan asked trying not to just go to the other werewolf's side. He had a feeling that seeing if they were behaving wasn't why he was here right now. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to give that forgiveness so soon. He hadn't missed his own heart skip just slightly when he'd heard the voice.

 

"I haven't ever checked on you two have I? I know you wouldn't do anything to piss me off. You always keep Aiden in line too. You have way too much control right now. The tension is coming off of you is overwhelming," he said going up to Ethan. "You did come find me, so don't act like you could careless."

 

"You did order me to turn the guy down. He asked to dance and somebody turned me down this morning," Ethan didn't mean to let the growl slip out, but it did. "They told me to go out to some stupid bar with my brother. They knew I didn't want to, but told me to have fun. It's my birthday today, I could have gone out with Aiden tomorrow night." he said moving into the other werewolf's space. It was something he would ever have dared to do to anyone else unless he wanted a real fight.

 

A growl escaped the other werewolf and Ethan found his self pinned against the brick wall. His mouth opened to say something, but he didn't get a chance to say anything. Instead he moaned as his mouth was covered by the other guy's. It was rough, but he didn't care as they kissed. It was the first time he'd gotten to kiss him. It was always fucking; they'd never kissed before now. He was enjoying it though as the tongue slid between his lips.

 

After a minute the kiss was broken and he looked right at the sunglass covered eyes. He knew he was using his alpha vision at the moment. He hadn't actually pissed him off, but he gotten him frustrated. "Now you know how the fuck I feel,"

 

"I guess we're going to have to fix that then," Deucalion said taking the sunglasses off setting them on the crate not far from them. He had already set the cane he used when he wasn't using his alpha eyes against it too.

 

He didn't know why he hadn't turned the younger alpha down. He knew there was something about Ethan that got into that part of his soul he shut down years ago. He had planned on using the rage that both the twins had. He had planned on turning them into pure killers. He had watched when they'd ripped apart their former pack. He'd felt the hatred and joy for finally getting revenge coming from them both.

 

It just hadn't stayed with Ethan. He knew the older twin would do as he asked, but he still regretted what he did. That was the one thing that had him accepting what they were doing. Ethan was different in so many ways that he had wanted to know just how different. Until that morning he hadn't turned Ethan away. He had been happy the nights that Ethan came to his room, into his bed. He tried not letting it show that he felt a part of his soul again.

 

"You said no, acted like I hadn't even asked," Ethan really hated the damn mind games. He wanted it to be plain and simple. He asked Deucalion said yes or no not turn around and tell him to find him. Until now it had never been no. Deucalion had always let him have what he'd wanted.

 

"I'm saying yes now. Think of it as a birthday present." Deucalion said knowing why he hated the look Ethan was giving him at the moment. He wanted him to be happy and never see that scared look. The one he'd seen the first time he'd seen the twins.

 

~DE ED~

 

Ethan closed the distance between them turning them so Deucalion was the one against the wall this time. He claimed his alpha's mouth for the second time. He thrust his tongue into Deucalion's mouth letting his hand move down. He opened Deucalion's pants before he broke the kiss squatting down in front of him. He used both hands to pull Deucalion's pants down just enough to free his cock. He didn't hesitate taking it into his mouth.

 

He sucked just the head of the cock, swirling his tongue around it. He slowly moved is mouth farther down until the head was at the back of his throat. He swallowed taking it farther into his mouth. He pulled back sliding his tongue along the underside of Deucalion's cock on the way up. Once he was back to just the head he sucked harder letting his tongue slide along the slit. He smiled hearing the moan slipping from his alpha.

 

Deucalion let his head fall back against the wall bringing his hand up to the back of Ethan's head. He didn't force him, but he did encourage him to keep going. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Ethan's mouth going back down his leaking cock. He was resisting the urge to just fuck Ethan's mouth until he came. He had done it before, just not to Ethan. He wouldn't do it either not wanting to hurt him.

 

Ethan shifted placing one of his hands against the wall behind them supporting his weight. His other hand took hold of the base of Deucalion's cock. He moved his hand up and down while he continued sucking. When he moved back down he left it at the base twisting. He kept it up until he knew that Deucalion was close. He swallowed Deucalion all the way down hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked. He started humming wanting the vibrations to get Deucalion there faster.

 

Deucalion couldn't hold off any longer letting go and cumming shooting down Ethan's throat. He kept his self from letting any sound out. He didn't need anyone knowing they were out here. He watched Ethan as he drank him down not letting anything slip out. He moaned seeing Ethan watching him. He pulled Ethan into a standing position kissing him tasting his self. It wasn't rough this time though. Ethan moaned accepting the tongue as it slid into his mouth.

 

~DE ED~

 

Deucalion didn't bother opening Ethan's pants he just slid his hand down in the front of them. They were loose enough to do so. He took hold of the younger alpha's erected cock moving his hand up and down. He smeared the pre-cum down Ethan's cock as he continued jacking him off. He pulled free of the kiss moving his mouth down to Ethan's neck.

 

"Don't howl," Deucalion said jerking his hand faster running his tongue over Ethan's neck. He could feel his pulse beating below his tongue. He bit down using his teeth twisting his hand as he brought it back up. The pre-cum had Ethan's cock slicked up as he let his fangs descend. The low sounds Ethan was making was turning him on.

 

Ethan whined turning his head to the side doing the best he could to move into Deucalion's hand. He needed to cum so badly; his body felt like it was on fire at the moment. He closed his eyes feeling Deucalion's fangs against his pulse. They hadn't sliced into his neck; they hadn't broken his skin ever. He always felt how close they were to doing so though. He didn't know why Deucalion had never done it.

 

Deucalion quickened his hand again causing Ethan to bit down on his bottom lip. He came thrusting into Deucalion's hand. He didn't howl, but he moaned feeling Deucalion's hand jacking him through his orgasm. It was moving at the full speed and he knew if he wasn't being held up he would have fallen.

 

~DE ED~

 

Deucalion turned Ethan so he was facing the wall placing both of his hands there. "Don't move them or I'll stop," he said before moving his hands so they undid Ethan's pants. One hand unfastened them, while the other pulled the zipper down. Once he had them undone he slides them down to Ethan's ankles pushing his legs farther apart. He pressed Ethan forward so he was leaning against the wall more.

 

Once he was satisfied he moved his hand down Ethan's spine knowing it could break open. He'd seen it happen before; he'd taught him how to use that power to let Aiden inside of him. He knelt down spreading Ethan's cheeks apart before he ran his tongue from the bottom to the top. He bit down right below the rim before thrusting his tongue into the opening. He used it like he would his fingers or cock. He fucked Ethan open with it hearing the pleasured sounds coming out of the alpha before him.

 

Ethan thrust back onto Deucalion's tongue biting into his own arm to keep from howling. He hadn't thought Deucalion would do this here. A quick blow job, a hand job sure, but fucking him this close to someone seeing them. He was willing his self not to shout or howl because it felt damn good. Deucalion's hands came up holding him in place so he couldn't move back. He whined not caring that he was close to begging for more.

 

Deucalion stopped sensing how close Ethan was to cumming. He wasn't going to let him cum again until he was buried inside of him. He stood back up taking the bottle of lube from his pants' pocket. He worked Ethan farther open adding three fingers by the time he was done preparing him. He stroked over Ethan's prostate closing his hand over the base of Ethan's cock. He kept stroking against the sensitive gland until Ethan was begging him to let him cum. He kept it up though giving Ethan a phantom orgasm. He had gone over without releasing his cum.

 

Ethan closed his eyes moaning feeling like he was drugged out. His head was spinning and he could swear there were little white dots in his vision. He didn't know how he was going to be able to keep his self up much longer. He pulled his fangs from his arm watching it heal over.

 

~DE ED~

 

Deucalion waited until Ethan's body calmed some until he pulled his fingers free lining his cock head to his entrance. He let his body shift as his claws sank into Ethan's hips to hold him still. He pulled Ethan back so he was barely touching the wall, thrusting into him. He smiled hearing Ethan's gasped moan as he filled him completely. He waited only a moment before he pulled back thrusting again.

 

Ethan knew if he looked back he'd see Deucalion's alpha form. He knew it by memory; he didn't need to see it now. He'd see the blue tent to the demon wolf's skin, his eyes crimson red, and his cock like steel in his ass. He knew Deucalion would never hurt him like he could if he sank the claws deeper. He barely had them in his flesh, but the slight pain and pleasure was driving him closer to another release.

 

Deucalion growled thrusting faster into Ethan making sure he hit against his prostate every time. He knew what Ethan wanted, what he'd wanted that morning when he'd denied him. He hadn't been happy when Aiden said he was taking Ethan out to get laid. It was why he had denied Ethan, completely ignoring him. He should have known that Ethan wouldn't go looking for someone else. He just hadn't been thinking at the time since he had been able to smell Ethan's arousal.

 

Ethan reached for his cock, but Deucalion's growl told him he wasn't aloud to touch his self. He moaned feeling the cock jack hammering into his ass now. The head slamming against his prostate and he clamped down each time it thrust back in. It only took two more thrusts until he was cumming, Deucalion right behind him.

 

His entire body felt like rubber as Deucalion's arms closed around him. He was against the wall in a second, his cock trapped between the brick and his body. Deucalion's cock feeling like it was going to his throat it was moving so fast into him as Deucalion emptied into his body. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep the howl his wolf was begging to let lose. It was enjoying this as much as he was.

 

Ethan was panting as Deucalion pulled free of him wishing they were near a bed. He really wanted to fuck Deucalion right now covering him in his scent too. He didn't trust his self to move as he came down from the high he was on. He felt Deucalion's tongue licking the cum that was leaking from his hole. He let Deucalion turn him so his back was against the wall again. He looked down watching Deucalion take his cock into his mouth. It only took two pulls from just the head and he was cumming again.

 

Deucalion took Ethan all the way down letting him unload at the back of his throat. He swallowed pulling Ethan even closer to him. Once he felt the last of Ethan's cum slide down his throat he pulled back. He stood to his full height kissing Ethan sharing his cum. He knew that if he let go Ethan wasn't going to be able to stand. He had planned on doing this in a bed, but he'd changed his plans.

 

Deucalion fixed his pants after he was sure Ethan wouldn't fall over. He had let him rest against him as he came down from the multiple orgasms. He had wanted to change Ethan's mood and he knew he had done so. He smiled feeling Ethan's relaxed state now. There wasn't an ounce of tension coming from the younger werewolf. He got his glasses putting them back on before taking something from his pants. He tossed what he had to Ethan.

 

Ethan caught the set of keys easily before looking at Deucalion. "Really?" He asked knowing just what the keys went to. Aiden had asked weeks ago if they could have motorcycles. He hadn't thought Deucalion would get them.

 

"I seem not to be a total heartless dickhead as someone said this morning," Deucalion said not needing to see Ethan to know that he was smiling. His eyes had shifted back after he'd tossed the keys. He had let his own self relax some, but he was still on guard. "There are some back roads around here. Don't get caught, but you should have a little fun on them."

 

Ethan moved away from the wall finding some of his energy coming back. He was excited because it was the first birthday gift he'd gotten since he'd been ten. Ennis had given them both a cup cake, but this was different. "This isn't because..." he started to ask, but stopped.

 

"No, Ethan. It has nothing to do with us. You both passed your driving test. So instead of a truck, I got you bikes. There is no way I'm letting either one of you drive the SUV again," Deucalion said taking his walking stick. He had no clue how they had passed with the way they had drove before. "Get me back to the front and you can go find Aiden."

 

"I wasn't the one driving the SUV," Ethan complained, but he took Deucalion's arm once his pants were fastened again. "I'm seriously going to have to change before I take the bike out." he smiled though feeling a little more care free at the moment. He couldn't wait to see Aiden's face when he handed him his own keys. Some days he hated being in the pack, but others it was nice. Getting a motorcycle for a birthday gift and royally fucked wasn't so bad. "I take back what I said, you're not a dick head," he knew if it was anyone else Deucalion would have taken them out for saying it.

 

"If I thought you meant it, I wouldn't have fucked you back there. Now, go find your brother," Deucalion said once Ethan got him to the SUV. "Oh and Ethan, Happy seventeenth birthday." he gave Ethan a smile that he reserved for the older twin. He really shouldn't care so much, but sometimes he did want to make him happy.

 

"Thanks, Duke," Ethan said back kissing him once more. He'd already gotten a few tonight and wouldn't mind getting more. Deucalion was not like the other guys or teens he'd fucked before. He just wished at times he could change the demon wolf back to what he used to be. He had asked Moriell once, but she wouldn't say much. He was going to take what he could get though.

 

Ethan broke the kiss going inside hoping Aiden wasn't too busy with some woman. He really wanted to go for a ride with his brother. He hadn't even seen them and he already loved them. He was just glad they weren't gifts because of what he was doing with Deucalion. He wasn't ashamed of it, they both had needs. He just didn't want to ever feel like he was a warm body. He'd accept them as birthday gifts, so would Aiden.

 

~THE END~


End file.
